


Gains and Losses

by KittyGems



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Prince and Vanessa were to have a child, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavily implied father/daughter relationship between HK and Snatcher, It's a sad one boys, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: Snatcher laments over an event that happened one-hundred and fifteen years ago while Hat Kid listens to his plight. The loss of a loved one, one that he never got to meet.Takes place 5 years after the game.





	Gains and Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a sad one boys haha. But I hope you enjoy either way!

“Snatcher! Hey, Snatch! I’m back!” 

Hat Kid glances around the Subcon, not seeing the tall noodle ghost anywhere. She huffs, crossing her arms. Now where was that demon?

It has been five years since her grand adventure, and now she was a fifteen year old. Her hair was longer, though still in it’s slick ponytail. She still wore her top hat, but was now wearing a purple jacket with tan trousers and brown boots. She flicked her yellow scarf back, trudging through the forest. She had managed to visit at least once every few months, though since she hadn’t been on any new missions she’s been able to visit once every month. 

“Snatcher!” she calls, looking around. A Subconite positioned at the swamp notices her, and gives her a friendly wave. 

“Hello, newbie!” he greets. Hat Kid smiles, waving back. 

“Hello, Subconite. Where’s Snatcher?”

The Subconite deflates for a moment, making the teen’s smile turn into a frown. 

“He’s been hiding up in his tree. He hasn’t been out since yesterday. We’re worried…” 

“I’ll get him out. Thank you for telling me,” she thanks, rushing off in his direction. Hat Kid gasps, seeing the vines that once lined his tree now twirled around the trunk. It covered every entrance, crack and crevice. Not even a mouse could sneak in. “Snatcher! Come on, I’m back!” she calls once more, wading into the water. 

Not a response.

Hat Kid grumbles, knowing she’s gonna get soaked. But she moves on, climbing on to a branch.

“Come on big guy! I want some tea! It takes like a full three days to get here!” She pulls on the vine that covers the entrance that would be above his chair. “I’ll blast this vine open with my projectile badge!” she threatens, pulling harder. “Come on, you make the best!” she groans, trying to coax him out. She lets go of the vine, panting. 

Usually he’d be reading a book, grumbling the moment she entered. But he’d let go of his fake anger, and let her sit in his lap. They’d talk about the passage of time, and once she was twelve he had found an old teapot. Hat Kid had went into Mafia Town after that and had gotten various teabags and cups. It was a tradition to now talk and drink tea together. 

Even if sometimes Snatcher would try to coax her into another contract. They had clearly grown close. 

“Snnatttccchhheeerrrr!” Hat Kid cries in desperation, pulling on the vines again. But that was fruitless, only causing her to stumble a little. She manages to grab a vine in time, nearly falling into the pond below. “Don’t think I’m making empty threats!” she pulls out her umbrella and projectile badge. It was clear being stubborn was the thing she was going to have to be. “Here I come!”

She hooks on the badge, a pulsating energy releasing from her arm down into her umbrella. She holds her umbrella back, a white energy focusing into the tip. She then lets out a cry, the blast shooting out of the umbrella. The vines trembled and withered, falling apart into the floor below. 

Hat Kid grabs the part of the vine that didn’t fall, swinging back and forth until she let go. She lands, doing a barrel roll on to the floor. She picks up her top hat, triumphantly placing it on her head. 

And then she froze. 

Snatcher sat in his chair, a wary look on his face as he stared down into a book. The fallen vines lied undisturbed on the floor, and he clearly paid no mind. 

“Snatcher? What’s wrong?” she asked softly, pushing herself up into a standing position. Snatcher didn’t respond, his eyes still trained on the book. “Snatcher…”

He finally looks up at her, bags under his eyes. Did he sleep? She wouldn’t have guessed he did. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he greets. His usual hamminess is gone, replaced with… was that forlorn in his tone?

“What’s wrong?” she asks, more clearly this time. Snatcher knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer, and she could sniff a lie from a mile away. Hat Kid put her hands on her hips, giving him a soft but stern look. “You never get depressed! You always try to get me into a new trap of yours and scare me! You never hole yourself in your tree!” she waves her hands around. 

Snatcher sighs, getting out of his chair and floating over to his closet. Hat Kid watches curiously, Snatcher pulling out a slip of paper. 

“I suppose I can trust you.”

“Trust me? Snatch--”

Snatcher hands her a piece of paper, and she glances down at it curiously. It was grayscale, and held some sort of image. 

“What… What is this?” she had a feeling, but…

“Let me tell you something, kiddo,” he states, sitting back down in his chair. Hat Kid sits down on the rug, looking at him curiously, still holding the paper. 

Snatcher closed his eyes. And opened his mouth. 

* * *

The prince opens his blue eyes, grinning. He had just returned from the law academy for the holiday, and was excited to see his soon-to-be bride. 

“Greetings, Prince Lucas,” a servant greets, bowing low. 

“No need to be formal,” Lucas chuckles. He climbs out of the horse-drawn carriage, grabbing his bags. 

“Let me carry at least some, your highness,” the servant insists, grabbing some of them. 

“I suppose,” Lucas hums, carrying the rest inside the manor. It was a crisp day, the manor looking clean and not at all what it’s future held. Lucas went to his room, putting down the bags with the servant. “You are dismissed.” Lucas waves him away. The servant bows anyway, and leaves. 

Lucas glances around his room, breathing in. He walks over to his bed, stopping once he notices a sealed envelope. He grabs it, breaking the wax seal. He pulls out the silk paper, unfolding it. 

_ Dear my darling, _

_ Meet me in the garden the moment you get this letter. I have a surprise for you! _

_ Love, _

_ Vanessa. _

Lucas smiles widely, butterflies erupting in his body. Every time he heard Vanessa’s name it made him extremely happy. He hums happily, placing the letter down on his desk. He walks down the stairs with a bounce in his step. He went out into the garden, walking under the white arc that was entangled with vines. 

Vanessa was sitting, hands on her stomach. She had such a cheerful and lovely smile on her face. It made Lucas’ day brighter just looking at it. 

He was truly a love sick puppy. 

“Hello, love,” he greets sweetly. Vanessa opens her eyes, bright greens staring into his dark blue. Vanessa stands, and runs into his arms. Lucas laughs, being showered in kisses. He held her waist, kissing her fully. 

“It’s been many months since you’ve been here, darling,” she cooes, kissing his neck. Lucas chortles.

“It’s only been three, Ness,” he snorts. 

“It feels like more!” she whines. Lucas kisses her forehead. 

“Not a day passed that I didn’t think about you,” he promises. Vanessa smiles, a glimmer in her eyes.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Vanessa gets out of his arms, her hands once again falling to her stomach. Lucas gave her a curious look as she walks back over to the bench. She grabs a slip of paper, walking back over to him. “You know, when you left I had pains.”

“Pains?” Lucas frets for a moment. Vanessa nods.

“It was horrible. Morning sickness, cramps, headaches. I thought I had come down with an ailment,” she says with a flair of dramatism, flinging her hand over her forehead. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, turns out I wasn’t sick at all. In fact, better than that,” she giggles. She gives him the paper. It was grayscale, and shows a figure in the middle. Lucas squints, the gears turning in his head. “Isn’t it just precious? Six more months, they say.” 

Six--

“Wait, wait, this is--”

“An ultrasound. Said it was necessary after they felt another heartbeat and I kept gaining weight,” she sing-songs. 

Lucas stood frozen, his eyes wide. But then a bright beaming smile graces his face, and he looks at her again.

“Y-You’re serious?”

“As ever.”

Lucas drops the ultrasound, picking up Vanessa and twirling her. Vanessa laughs, being silenced only by a kiss from Lucas. 

“A child, our child,” Lucas laughs happily.

“I already have a child room set up in the manor. Can’t help but prepare once I heard the wonderful news!” 

**_Now he’ll ņ̛ę̧͡v͟͠e̢r҉̶ leave._ **

“I’m so happy, oh my gosh,” Lucas cries, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Oh, darling, don’t cry,” Vanessa comforts, giggling. 

The next day, Vanessa began playing with some children. They had decided to go out into town to spend more time together, and came across a group of kids. They all wore masks and red cloaks, playing the popular woodland creature game. 

They held various flowers and flower crowns, clear gifts for the beaming queen. Lucas stepped down the stairs, entering Camellia’s flower shop. 

“Hello, your highness! The usual?” she asks cheerfully. Lucas nods, beaming as he grabs gold from his pocket.

But then that life changing moment happened. Vanessa seeing him, supposedly holding hands with Camellia. 

The day he escaped, the crib laid undisturbed. No bottles used, no toys played with.

The…

* * *

“Has it truly been one-hundred and fifteen years now?” Snatcher asks sadly. Hat Kid on the other hand had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks, clutching the ultrasound. 

“Snatcher…” she sniffles, standing. Snatcher crosses his arms, sighing. Hat Kid ran and launches herself, hugging him tightly. Snatcher’s eyes widen, not expecting that. “I’m so sorry for bothering you!” she cries, sobbing. 

“Kid…It was over a century ago, I just need time to recuperate,” he mumbles, hesitantly returning the hug. 

“It’s understandable why you’re so sad! That must’ve been… Jeez…” she whimpers, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Kiddo, really, it’s ok,” Snatcher glances away. He couldn’t stand to see her cry. He would never admit that however. 

“No! It’s ok to be sad! To find out…” She trails off, closing her eyes. Her lip quivers, wiping at her face. 

“Just…” Snatcher sighs, taking the paper and shoving it into his closet once more. Hat Kid watches, a frown on her face. “You can leave now.”

Hat Kid bites her lip, eyes glancing around the room. A determined face appears on hers. She wasn’t going to let him hole himself up anymore. She made a mental note of what the day was. 

“Put the vines down,” she huffs. Snatcher looks at her curiously. 

“What? Kid, you aren’t--” 

“Please.”

Snatcher rolls his eyes but does so. Hat Kid grabs his wrist, walking down the vines.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” 

Hat Kid didn’t respond until they came to a clearing. The moon hung high in the sky, stars dotting the sky like milk drops. 

“Tell me more stories!”

“What?”

“Tell me more stories about the stars! And the moon! Come on, I love your stories!” 

“Kid, if you’re trying to--”

“Please? Come on, you always tell them in exciting and interesting ways! Usually I fall asleep during lessons, but you always make things awesome! Tales of Greek warriors fighting battles, tales of princes trying to touch the skies! Princesses coming from the moon, planets aligning.”

“Kid…”

Snatcher falters, listen to her ramble on. 

“Please!” she pleads, tugging on his hand. 

It all clicked then. 

He did. He  _ wanted _ to fulfill her requests. He wanted to tell her more stories. All the stories he knew. And if he ran out, he’d just make more. 

He wanted to bond with her. 

He glances down at the stubborn teen. Snatcher sighs a long sigh, chuckling and shaking his head as he sits down. 

“Fine, I guess I could take a breather.”

He didn’t touch his tree for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I think that while Snatcher and Hat Kid might have more of a brother/sister relationship I'll never object to a father/daughter dynamic. I think it's adorable and hell I have a family au for a reason snsn.


End file.
